


Decisions

by Anonymous



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Only Neville would crash a press conference in nothing but trunks and boots in the middle of January. He's lucky TJ loves him.





	Decisions

Neville is a mad man. TJ has known this for awhile, but still. Even though they're in Florida, it's chilly out, and everyone else is in jackets and long sleeved shirts as they are revealed as part of the roster for the new AEW federation that's just starting to build up speed as they head towards their first official show in April. But here comes Neville, dressed in his gear, hair hanging loosely down his back as he leaves TJ's car and makes his way slowly through to the stage to confront Hangman Page, making his own intentions well known. They stare each other down, anger and pride warring on both of their faces, until they're ushered off of the stage and Neville ignores the chatter around him as he makes his way back through the temporary stage set up, nodding at Cody and the Bucks before leaving as quickly as he'd arrived, sinking down into the passenger side of TJ's car.  
  
"Go alright?" he asks inanely as he hits the gas and starts to drive back to the hotel.  
  
"Sufficient," Neville says, gripping his DragonGate championship in his lap.  
  
"Good," TJ muses, noticing out of the corner of his eye as Neville shivers, the intensity of it all growing the closer to the hotel they get. By the time they actually make it to the room, his teeth are chattering so hard that neither even care about the looks they're getting as they walk through the lobby to the elevators. TJ stares at Neville and shakes his head as he unlocks the door and holds it open. "Stubborn man," he sighs, walking up to Neville and waiting, ghosting his fingers up and down his arms. "So what you want to warm up with? A nice long shower, or... me?"  
  
Neville's eyes darken with curiosity even as he continues to shiver and shudder. "You," he finally says around his chattering teeth and TJ smirks, sprawling his hands over his shoulders.  
  
"Me, huh? Well, that's a big request, but I think I can fulfill it," he muses, tracing his fingers up and down Neville's ribs, the cut of his pecs. He smirks when Neville arches up into his fingers, fighting a soft moan from slipping past his lips when Neville presses against him, eager and hungry for TJ, for warmth, for the pleasure his fingers are promising. "Hey, now, impatience will get you nowhere," he grouses, turning away and walking to the other side of the room, forcing his hand to be steady as he reaches out to push the drapes aside and look outside, listening intently as Neville's breath hitches.  
  
"Teddy," he rasps out, accent thick and almost pleading. "Teddy-- c'mon--" Growing frustrated when TJ doesn't even look over at him, Neville snaps, "TJ!", putting as much of his growly domination into it as he can while he's standing in the middle of the room, wearing only trunks and boots, looking absolutely miserable. Once TJ looks over at him, unable to ignore that voice, the old King of the Cruiserweights snap that had once guided his actions for months back a couple of years ago, Neville's face eases into uncomfortable desperation. "Please."  
  
TJ's shoulders relax and he tilts his head, inching back over to him, walking slowly, at his own leisure, and Neville growls at him, but as soon as TJ touches him again, he doesn't move, barely even blinks, just watches TJ through heavily lidded eyes. "You want me," he says slowly, almost teasingly, and Neville breathes harshly through his nose. "Say it."  
  
"I want you," he murmurs, watching as TJ smirks at him, finally returning his hand to Neville's abs, teasing along his muscular core. "I won't move again, just please... stay..."  
  
TJ nods, looking somber for a moment. "Not going anywhere, Nev," he promises, sneaking a hand up to cup Neville's jaw, leaning in to softly kiss him, a brief soothing caress before he pulls back once more and plants his hand solidly on Neville's chest, guiding him back until his legs hit the side of the bed and then giving him a sudden, quick push that knocks him onto the mattress, his lips parting as he sprawls out along it, staring up at TJ daringly. "Gonna warm you up nice and slow," he says, so many different meanings in that one sentence that Neville has to bite back a moan, eyes dark and eager as TJ sprawls his fingers out over Neville's thighs, feeling his chilled skin spasm and twitch under the touch. "Gonna make you feel it all the way to your veins."  
  
Neville's breathing grows raspy as TJ's fingers shift, brush against the edge of his trunks, before easing away entirely. He sinks to his knees where Neville can't see him, and he groans as he feels his boots slowly getting eased off of his feet. TJ hums, slowly rubbing his toes, digging his fingers into the arch of Neville's foot, first left, then right. He kisses his ankle, around where it'd broken all of those years ago in that match against Chris Jericho, and Neville shivers for a different reason as TJ's hands ease up his calves, towards his knees. Kneepads come undone, hit the ground, and TJ kisses each inch of skin he reveals, a growing warmth starting to pool deep inside of Neville, and he whimpers, just a little, as TJ nibbles at his thighs, trailing wet paths along his flesh.  
  
Neville groans at the loss of contact between his legs when TJ pulls away and stands back up, hovering over him as he starts easing the wrist bands off, the black band that circles his forearms, enhances his muscles there when he flexes during moves following afterwards. The only thing left is Neville's trunks and he worries his lips as TJ ignores this, leaning over and kissing along his arms, mouthing at the most sensitive spots of his palms. "Teddy," he groans, not shivering anymore, but now in need of a different fashion, shuddering as TJ's warm, wet mouth shifts, trails over his pecs, down along his abs, the rasp of his tongue and teeth against his flesh leaving Neville gasping against thin air, fighting every urge to thrust up again since it hadn't ended well for him the time before. "Pl-- please..."  
  
TJ eases up and smiles down at him, tangling his fingers in his hair. "What was that, Nev?" he teases him and Neville moves to answer, but TJ blocks this, kissing him deeply, taking advantage of his parted lips to lick into him, feeling Neville's words die away into a sharp moan that he eagerly swallows. They kiss hungrily for a few moments before TJ reluctantly breaks it, slipping back down and curling his fingers in Neville's trunks. It feels like an exhale of relief for them both when TJ eases the tight fabric down his thighs, TJ clucking his tongue. "No wonder you were so cranky, look at that..." He lightly rubs his thumb over the tip of Neville's erection, watching as he moans and curls his fingers into the sheets at either side of him, hissing out a sharp curse as TJ smears precome all over his hot, throbbing flesh, a curious look on his face as Neville digs his heels into the side of the bed, panting and writhing. "Poor guy." He stops teasing him, easing off of the bed and kicking his sneakers off, before shimmying out of his jeans. Hoodie and random Mario shirt that some fan had sent him a few weeks back goes next, and Neville stares up at him, eyes blown and fingers twitching, as TJ quirks his fingers into his own boxers and slowly inches them down his hips, staring at Neville as he finally stands before him, naked also, hard and a little twitchy under his scrutiny. "You..." he rasps out. "You're so beautiful, Teddy." His fingers continue to spasm, his body overwhelmed by need to be touched, to be kissed, to be fucked. "Get over here. Please. I need--"  
  
He doesn't get the opportunity to say what he needs as TJ crawls up the bed, straddling him. "You need me," he finishes for him, leaning in and kissing him again. He's teasing him, hips just high enough off of the bed that they're not touching, Neville only feeling minor things that still short circuit his brain-- TJ's knees digging into his hips, his panting breaths as they kiss, tongues brushing against each other every few moments and sending toe curling pleasure through their bodies, and an obvious, slow wetness spreading over his pelvis as TJ continues to avoid actually grinding down into him, although it's clear that's what they both need badly at this stage. But Neville holds on, somehow, not risking TJ putting the brakes on all of it again to give him a lesson for being impatient.  
  
TJ finally breaks the kiss and moans sharply into Neville's beard, shaking his head as he tries to regain his composure and Neville has to fight not to laugh at the realization that TJ almost orgasmed right then and there, without even being touched, his eyes blown and lips parted as he gasps for air, struggling to rein himself back in. Once he has some semblance of control over his body once more, he presses his forehead against Neville's, and their heated, frenzied eyes lock. "I'm gonna fuck you so good," he breathes out. "You'll never forget it..."  
  
"Do it," Neville dares him, breathing ragged as he feels a sharp heat of arousal at TJ's promise. When TJ slinks down his body, breath cool and teasing over his thighs, Neville grits his teeth, unsure what exactly TJ is doing-- until he feels TJ's mouth, his tongue working over Neville's already slick thighs, before he parts Neville's legs further with his knee, staring at him.  
  
"Damn," he breathes out in a way that makes Neville flush, which only intensifies when TJ eases between his thighs, mouthing slowly at Neville's erection. He's sensitive, already on the cusp of climax, and Neville jerks up against his lips, moaning hard. "Easy," TJ soothes him, pulling away. "It's ok, Neville. You're good." He doesn't go far, however, nudging between Neville's legs a few more times, his hair tickling Neville's thighs, before he licks into Neville, Neville gasping and thinking he's just heard the bedding tear as he continues to dig his fingers into it, writhing around.  
  
"Holy shit, holy--" TJ's tongue is warm, patient, gentle, as he stretches Neville open this way, hands lightly pressing into his trembling thighs. "Teddy!" He's so close that his mind is spinning, he can't focus on anything, just gapes blankly at the ceiling as TJ works magic inside of him, each slick press against his insides leaving Neville gaping mutely. He thinks he may be crying, choked whines leaving his lips as TJ finally pulls away and crawls back up his body, stroking his jaw. He's trembling, hard and hot against Neville's thigh as he spreads a liberal amount of lube over himself, and Neville swallows, focus slowly pinpointing on that one detail. "Teddy," he breathes out, wrecked and needy. "Fuck me."  
  
TJ nods, almost as desperate for it as Neville is, slowly shifting until they're touching, sinking slowly inside of him. The glide is slow, perfect, their bodies fitting together so incredibly that Neville feels himself coming undone almost immediately. "I'm not gonna last," TJ pants into his ear and Neville laughs shakily.  
  
"Me neither, trust me," he moans into TJ's ear. "Move, move--" He repeats it until TJ does as requested, pulls out and then thrusts home, keening sharply against Neville's jaw as he's enveloped by his tightness. "Oh my God--" Neville loses all control of himself after he's overwhelmed by heat and arousal as TJ continues to rock into him, brushing against every sensitive spot along the way,  his body arching up into his climax, jaw dropping as he stares blindly upwards, his muscles clenching and milking TJ as he shudders and falls apart as well, leaving them speechless and frozen in sharp waves of pleasure.  
  
TJ moves first, nuzzling into Neville's neck, before easing up and softly kissing him. "Did I warm you up sufficiently?" he asks, eyes bright with affection even as he brushes his nose teasingly against Neville's.  
  
"I don't remember what being cold's like," Neville rasps, and TJ laughs softly. "Thank you."  
  
"Any time," TJ says with a soft grin. "Really, any time."  
  
"Definitely," Neville mumbles, too warm and sleepy to say or do much more. "Teddy?"  
  
"Mm hmm?"  
  
"Love you."  
  
TJ grins against his shoulder, too melted to move too far. "Hey, I love you too, Nev."  
  
Neville blinks and stares up at the ceiling as TJ slowly strokes his fingers through his hair. Things feel so good, between his championships and the new company, his life with TJ right now... He graces the world with a small smile as he sinks into sleep, for once the bad memories of how things had ended for him in WWE far from his mind.


End file.
